kungfupandafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abdur Razzaq (TV film)
Abdur Razzaq is an upcoming live-action realistic fiction television comedy film based on Abdur Razzaq and Roc's Small Team, it's the 2-hour two part film written, directed and produced by The Malik School of Arts. The film's story was written by Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik, it is a stand-alone film adaptation of Roc's Small Team. The movie is sheduled to be released in 1D and RealD3D on September 3rd, 2021 in the United States. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2018. Plot Abdur Razzaq (Roc), the artwork creator is enjoying his life as film writer of the Malik School of Arts, he decides to bring the Roc's Small Teamers along for art superhero-training and a trip to the neighborhood of Philadelphia Pennsylvania. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 13th, 2018. Cast The Malik Family Abdur Razzaq (Character): a 22 year old man working at the Malik School of Arts and the author of the art-super-hero group Roc's Small Team. Rayah Cooper as herself: the forner Tech Friere student and future owner of the Wawa grocery store in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. TBA as Sashare: a 14 year old girl and the resident of Philadelphia who makes friends with Roc's Small Team. TBA as Jahmal Goodson: Roc's 11 year old brother and the 5th grader of the Depaul Catholic School. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 28th, 2018. Roc's Small Team Ms. Janey as Deinna: the leader of the Roc's Small Team art-super-hero group and a female cartoon character friend of Roc. Ms. Julie as Terianna: the second Roc's Small Teamer and Roc's super-hero friend. The Jimari Family: the second set of Roc's Small Teamers and the new Malik School of Arts art-heroes. Ted Phivolle and Phillonious Dre, the last set of Roc's Small Teamers and Malik School of Arts home studio participants. TBA as Philonous Dre. TBA as Kayla and Kira: Roc's friends from his childhood who are now adults. TBA as Riya and Rebecca: The Roxborough Preteens. TBA as Angelese: Roc's best friend and the 9th grader of Widener Memorial School. TBA as Ainsley Rossiter: the 10 year old angel in the clouds. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2018. Production Abdur Razzaq was announced back in February 2018, the movie is a Roc/Roc's Small Team crossover film featuring both Roc himself and the Roc's Small Teamers. The Roc's Small Team characters will appear in the movie as real life versions of themselves on Planet Earth. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 28th, 2018. Casting Casting began in May 2018, auditions for the film will be held in summer-fall 2018 in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, on June 25th, 2018, casting was posted on the Roc's Small Team website. Sashare and Jahmal Goodson will appear in the film. Roles of Kayla and Kira, Riya and Rebecca and Angelese will be selected for the film. On June 25th, 2018, the trailer for the movie was released online. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 28th, 2018. Filming The Roc's Small Team world will be apart of Planet Earth in the movie, according to the Malik School of Arts, the universe will be drawn realistically. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2018. Category:The Malik School of Arts